Niji no Kanjou wa Purikyua
by Rin Yoruno
Summary: Himura Kasumi is sent away to a creepy, colorless, drab boarding school called Silver Blade Academy. She becomes part of a team of Pretty Cure and fights off color-draining creeps! Join Kasumi and her friends in their many exciting adventures!


Rin: Hey guys! I just wanted to say a couple things! * I have discontinued Ultra Happy! Pretty Cure! Due to some issues that shall remain unnamed * I have started a new cure series: Niji no Kanjou wa Purikyua! * I will be doing more Generation based fanfics later, but for now, I will be focusing on this fanfic!  
Also~! I just finished the book Hex Hall by Rachel Hawkins, and let me tell you: It was amazing! However! There was a part that had to do with a cellar...and a girl...and a guy...so yeah! I am in a kinda' odd mood right now! I may blab on and on, and get side tracked!

~Kasumi's POV~ The bell rang about 10 seconds ago, but I am already out of the building and in the beautiful campus garden. I came here to see the beautiful flowers. I always loved the flowers here because they are arranged in such a beautiful ornate fashion! Today has been a rather gloomy day. First I find out that we are moving. Which means a new school. A boarding school. Oh well. Then, I find out that I lost my good luck charm. It is a small red flame with a cute face painted on it. The rest of the day was just plain hectic. Anyway, I better be heading home so that I can grab my things and my mom can take me to the school. Yay. I am worried about making friends though. Even though I am a jumpy person, I have a bad feeling about this school. For starters, it's called Silver Blade Academy. Then you can add the fact that the school colors are silver and black. That just spells out trouble. I mean seriously, talk about neutral! I am already home, so I grab my small bag with my most important things. Then my mom drives me to the school. It was a long and boring ride. The school is very plain. It is grey. All grey. The sky is gloomy, and it looks like it is going to rain. And then there is the uniforms. Short black skirts, and grey tops. Talk about ugly! There is absolutely no color anywhere; all silver, black, and white. After talking with the headmistress, I head to my room. It is at the top-might I add 13th-floor. I am told there are only 8 rooms on this floor, including mine. Great. I hurry up the stairs and nearly knock over a girl that looks about my age. She has long orange hair tied back into a pigtail. "I'm really sorry!" I say to her apologetically. "It's okay! My name is Akiyama Madoka!" The girl replies. "Do you think you could show me room 1302?" I ask hopefully. "Sure! That room is right next to mine! My room is 1303!" She says leading the way."Here it is," Madoka gestures to a door with silver numbers saying '1302' on it. "Thanks!" I say gratefully. "By the way, /my name is Himura Kasumi!" I tell her. I open my door and am met with the same drab gray scale. Amazing. I take out my red bed sheets and set them on the bed and finish unpacking my stuff. It is all red, which is obviously my favorite color. I go into the bathroom to check it out. It is small, but has everything I need. When I return to my room, I find that all the color is...drained from my decorations. This is very weird. I thought that this was a school...not some sort of colorless, energy draining prison! I decide to take a walk outside. I head outside, and realize the school is surrounded by a forest. Go figure. I head towards the forest, since there is nowhere else to go. The trees are beautiful, but they seem to lack color...oh well. I'm probably just tired, and need some rest. I'm about to head back when I hear a small snap. I turn around and a tall blonde guy and a girl my height with black hair are behind me. I sort of panic. I hadn't seen any other students, so it was kind of weird seeing someone else in this hideous outfit. Suddenly more girls are surrounding me, one of them being Madoka. "What's going on, Madoka?!" I ask, my voice shaking. "You are one of the Legendary Warrior; Pretty Cure." The blonde guy says. I stare at him blankly. They all go around introducing themselves. First the black haired girl, her name is Kira. Then the guy, his name is Shiro. Then Emi, a blonde girl, Kaoru, a green haired girl, Fuyuko, a blue haired girl, Kagami, a girl with purple hair, and lastly, Aika, a pinkette. "These girls are all Pretty Cure as well." Shiro says. Then he and Kira turn into animals. Kira is a small black rabbit, and Shiro is a small white cat. I must of looked confused because Kira said "We are Tanki, magical creatures."

Rin: Sorry it is so short! I wanted to leave cliffhanger!  
Kasumi: Well you did. Rin: Good! Anyway! You will learn more about the Legendary Warrior, Pretty Cure! 


End file.
